Pokemon Synergy: The First Journey
by ArcOfNAMC
Summary: Join Matt, a young pokemon trainer, on a journey around the Somet Region, as he encounters mysterious trainers with a like for Dragon Types, Pokèmon that have been pushed above the previous limit, and Legendary Pokèmon that barely anyone believes exist! Introduces some of my OCs and generally sets a path and scene for future Synergy fics.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I decided to do a intro story, introducing my OCs, establishing a couple things, and generally getting things kicked off. I may upload infrequently, but I will try my best to stay with the story. It won't be too long, a couple chapters to establish a few things, a few chapters around the OCs. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm just ranting now, so onto the chapter!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The first steps.**

It finally happening. He was going to get his first pokemon. These were the only things that Matt could think about as he raced to the lab.

"I'm gonna be a trainer!" he half-mumbled as he ran through Estur Town.

After about half an hour of running and an accidental dunk in the estuary later, he finally arrived at Proffessor Fir's Pokemon Lab... And was greeted by a door in the face, apparently hiding his assistant Hazel!

"Ah! Sorry! Didn't see you there! Come in!" She practically squeaked as she led him into the main chamber of the lab.

"Hey Matt!" greeted his old friend Hannah, but before she could continue she was shoved aside...

"Well, look who it is! Little Matty! Still think you can be a good trainer, huh?" taunted the person who pushed Hannah aside, namely Corey, the *ahem* and I quote 'Only person with potential in Estur Town".

"Please be quiet Corey, you're worse than Blue. And I mean before Red beat him." Matt said, generally to show that he really didn't care about Corey's taunts.

"Please quieten down kids, I'm sure you all know why you're here." Proffersor Fir said, finally speaking up.

"Yeah," said Matt, "We're gonna get pokemon!"

"You are correct, Matt, but..." Proffesor fir trailed off.

"But what?"

"I'm afraid that we were unable to capture the pokemon we were going to give you a choice from, and as such we asked for one of the professors to lend us some starters..." Professor Fir trailed off again.

"Yeah, keep going?" Hannah part-asked, part-stated.

"Both Professor Rowan AND Professor Elm sent us some fill-in starters. As such we decided to give you TWO pokemon each."

Matt, however, was ecstatic at the fact that some of the starters were sent by Professor Rowant. 'know which Sinnoh one I'm choosing!' he thought to himself.

"Right then, you will choose from the Sinnoh starters first!" Professor Fir announced, causing Matt to rush forward.

"I will have Chimchar!" he stated ecstatically, holding Chimchar's Poke Ball up high!

"That means I'm taking Piplup" Corey said with a chuckle.

"Leaving me with Turtwig." Hannah chimed dully. "Though I wanted Piplup..."

"Now, The Johto Starters, Matt, Please come forward!" Professor Fir announced, followed by Matt stepping forward to choose.

Matt looked over all the options from Johto before settling on one. "I'll take Cyndaquil!" he exclaimed.

"I will get my water type, and you won't get the upper hand on either of us Corey!" Hannah screamed as she ran forward and grabbed Totodile's Poke Ball.

"Huh? Hmmph. Great." Corey sighed "That leaves me with a stupid Chikorita..." He trailed off as he half-heartedly picked up Chikorita's poke ball.

"Good! Now, Go on! Set off on your journeys! Make sure to explore everywhere, And catch every Pokèmon!" Professor Fir exclaimed, as well as forcing a pokedex on all of them.

 **To be continued!**

 **Now let me clear a few things up with the A/N. First, this is not Dragon's Duel. But it will eventually lead to Dragon's Duel. Don't worry. Anyways, this is just a start. There are more OCs to come, and more adventure to be had. Next chapter will have this fics first battle scene, get excited! Anyways, I'm gonna sign off for now, but please. Tell me what you think. Can I improve? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me so I can make it better. Thanks in advance.**


	2. Trainer battle 3

**Hey guys, welcome to the new chapter of Synergy! You may notice a time-skip, but I wanted to introduce one of the more interesting OCS. And to the guest named "Martyn", Matt is the equivalent of a male pokemon ingame player-character, and they surf everywhere there is water. But there is pokemon in the Estuary, so he is fine. Anyway on to the story! My tangents will not keep you any longer!**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Trainer battle #3**

On the edge of of a large city stood a 12-year old boy with black hair, brown eyes and a white t-shirt paired with blue jeans. Infact, Matt looked quite a bit like his older brother Lucas. He'd come to Tame City to heal his pokemon, even if he didn't get the name "Tame City", after a battle with Hannah and a battle with Corey back on Route 1. He was luck the pokèmon center was right near the entrance to the city.

""Thanks Nurse Joy"

""No problem, come back any time." Nurse Joy said calmly as she handed Matt's Pokèmon back to him.

""Yep" Matt nodded (wait, he nodded a word?) as he left the pokemon center.

"-========================================-

"'Who on earth dresses like that' Matt thought as he looked at a boy ('bout 18) dressed in a peaked hood, with a cape over his left shoulder, a black t-shirt with a design of an Overheat attack surrounding a dragon orb, and black trousers with tiny reddish-orange stripes in a few places, but not many. His hair was obstructed by his hood, but his eyes were clearly a light blue. 'He's sort of half casual, half extravagant'

Just then, the boy walked up to him

"Noticed you staring at me, any particular reason, or were you zoned out?" The boy asked.

"What's with the hood? And who are you?" Matt blurted out without thinking.

""My name's Fyrin, and the hood is personal taste, who are you?" The now-known-as Fyrin asked.

"My name is Matt, I'm a pokèmon trainer from Estur Town" Matt replied.

"A trainer hey? So you're taking the Gym Challenge?" Fyrin asked, while fiddling with a device on his wrist.

"I've heard of the Gyms, and yes!" Matt yelled.

"Then how about a battle?" Fyrin asked, holding up an Ultra Ball. "I'll warn you, I train Dragon-Types and Fire-Types exclusively, so I'm pretty tough."

""You're on!" Matt exclaimed, noticing everyone staring at them. He didn't care, he just pulled out Cyndaquil's Poke Ball.

 **-One rush to the battlefield later-**

"Go CYNDAQUIL!"Matt yelled, calling out his pokèmon.

"Dratini! Battle time!" Fyrin yelled calling out, sure enough, a Dratini.

The referee decided to give Matt the first move due to typing, and he took it.

"Cyndaquil, Smokescreen!" Matt called, with Cyndaquil creating a cloud of smoke and sending it at Dratini.

"Blow it away with Twister!" Fyrin yelled, with Dratini creating a small vortex to dispelled the Smokescreen.

""NOW!" Matt yelled, confusing Fyrin, but the cunfusion ended when Dratini was hit by a small barrage of Ember attacks.

""Clever, using a strategic command to not give the called move away. Now, Dratini, Twister again!" Fyrin yelled, with Dratini obliging.

"Dodge it!" Matt yelled."Now another Ember barrage!"

Dratini was once again pounded by tiny flames, and fainted, but not long after the twsite attack slammed into Cyndaquil, dealing quite a bit of damage.

""Well done!" Fyrin said. "You battled well. I think we should stop there. Why don't you head to Cox City? They have a rather tough pokemon gym there."

""Thanks! Will do" Matt said, elevated by the win.

"Fyrin smiled at Matt's excitement, pretty much forgetting his little energy bursts.

 **Aaaaaand done! Writing battles is hard! Anyways, did you like the chapter? And for Fyrin hood and cape, look up Ezio Auditore, his hood and cape on top of the other clothes, and I forgot one of those wrist gauntlets that Ezio wears as well, but with a keystone in and no assassin symbol. Oh and the hood and cape are black for Fyrin. Anyway, see ya soon!**


End file.
